The present invention discloses a system and associated method for asynchronously testing program code while developing a computer program in an integrated programming tool, which is commonly referred to as an Integrated Development Environment (IDE). In a conventional computer program development model, programmers repeat a typical cycle of inputting program code, converting the program code into executable format, and running the executable program code to verify the program code for intended results. Because the program code comprises multiple modules that invoke one another and exchange data upon return, debugging the program code is inefficient and labor-intensive even with conventional IDE tools.